earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Alleria Cynestria
=Physical Description= Alleria is a young woman with electric green eyes and a bit of a spark in them if you look closely. She wears the posture of a bit of a fire cracker, yet is mostly very relaxed. Falling just below her shoulders are golden-blonde sheets of hair, covering part of her face, that she often tends to brush out of the way with her hands. On the right side of her neck where her hair covers is a small almost tattooed looking mark of a flame that was given to her when she was younger. Depending on the event or occasion her outfits constantly change. Though she has her share of fancy robes with intricate designs and patterns, in towns or with those whom she knows well she tends to dress more casual in clothes that she made herself or bought off others. Some might say that her more casual clothes can be a tad...revealing, so in most cases you will see her suited in a floor-length robe. =Personality= A rather quite figure, Alleria is not exactly the "people-person" and gets very nervous and unsure in crowds, therefor she tends to cling to the person who she knows the best. She can be very shy around men, especially her current sweetheart Lairelandon Sunchaser. One friend who she is very close to is a fellow elf named Nikkolai Vegardsen who is soon to be married, possibly. They are always seen together which may seem confusing to some but their relationship is purely friendly, and he is the one who helps her out with lost emotions she may have or understanding certain words or phrases. Regardless of the fact that she isn't the best with people she has very sharp instincts of those who could be harmful to her and tends to avoid them all together. Naturally, being a fire mage she is a bit of a pyro and tends to react foolishly when things set her "aflame." Although it is hard she is working everyday to cool her hot head, but when it comes to the art of magic she portrays herself very intelligently. =Younger Years= Alleria was the daughter of a very wealthy couple, a noble swordman named Tal and a graceful priestess named Kalia who were both very well respected. At a young age Alleria was spolied greatly and always loved to tinker and experiment with magic by the encouragment of her mother. She was able to read and write proficientally as soon as she was able to walk which made her advancement much quicker than most, even though her father wasn't too fond or accepting to magic that wasn't "holy" so to speak, as long as her mother was around while she practiced he was more at ease. Then a tragedy struck, while her father was out on a mission her mother Kalia was abducted and was never seen again. Though some may still she was murdered Alleria still has faith that she is somewhere out in the world alive. Discouraged, Tal forbid his daughter from ever performing magic in fear of her eventually reaching the same horrible fate that her mother experienced. A few more years went by and he came to the realization that he was unable to fully prevent his daughter from using mana, for it was in her blood passed down by her mother as well as his own.When Alleria was at the age of 10 her mana had fully developed and she was able to have small flames form from her fingertips. So Lord Tal came up with a solution. He took one of the diamond necklaces that his wife used to wear and drained all of his mana from his own body and stored it into the diamond, then when his daughter was asleep he performed the same thing on her, making it impossible for her to use magic… or so he thought. After Alleria found out the next morning she was infuriated and refused to speak a word to the paladin until her mana was returned. But instead of returning it to her he tried to find other ways to show her magic. He showered her with jewels, silk, and servants who would attend to her every whim. Along with gnome made robes of the finest material , with feasts every night to wear them too. I suppose for a few years this made his daughter less angry along with a bit of a conceited streak. Even though she had everything she desired, still did she long for a friend, and that’s when she met Vaan. The first they met in a deserted tower in the West Wing of her home. Which to where the flaw in Tal’s plan came to be. Alleria explained to Vaan that her mana was drained from her body four years ago, and Vaan merely smirked. He explained to her that mana flowed within her veins and with practice she could be able to extract that and turn it into power. Then he focused on his and conjured a glass with a clear liquid inside that shimmered and let out purple steam, with a smile on his face he handed it to her to drink. Reluctantly she accepted.After she finished the potion he showed her how to revive the lost mana by casting a spell of regeneration by one-hundred and fifty percent. Alleria caught on quickly and instantly copied what he had just did. In disbelief that she gained back her magic abilities, she focused on her hands and wished to make fire come out of them. After her first attempt failed she lazily threw up her hands in frustration. From that motion a massive fireball formed an crashed into one of the large armchairs that sat in the corner of the room. Vaan laughed at her shocked expression and then extinguished the flames with a frost cone. From that point on a special bond formed between them, and every night from them on to the next three years they would sneak into tower in the west wing of her home and train. http://www.deadlei.wordpress.com